


Design of Destruction

by orphan_account, RaraZeTrashcan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Collaboration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaraZeTrashcan/pseuds/RaraZeTrashcan
Summary: Magic.What a strange thing it is.No one really knows what it is, or if it's really a thing.Some say it's good. Some say it's bad. But in reality, it's in the eye of the beholder.Humans have always wished to interact with it, usually, they never could, nor ever will. Some however, have seen the wonders of magic. And better yet, the world of magic.."The sacrifice of a saint who hold history and power was beyond superior. The war was cause by magic, in conclusion - we will never know if it's planning on coming back.".Now we will begin our story,Our story begins with a group of friends who stopped the war from happening again.......
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the shinning stars of Aquarius, RaraZeTrashcan. Go give her love!

The sun rose and the dawn of a new day begun for the realm of Iladmyce. Students in their dorms began to wake up as the sunlight kissed everything it touched a good morning. Though, not everyone was awake yet. One of them was a short demon who will be called, Charz. She was sitting on her bed whilst rubbing her tired eyes, observing the room - was scattered with paper, books, and paint. It wasn't a lovely sight, but it was home. 

Charz rose from the comfort of her soft bed, immediately she heard a little squeak, jumping in suprise - she turned her head to the side was her familiar, Midnight. "Oh you naughty little rabbit! You startled me" Charz smiled, petting the rodents head.

Each step taken down the stairs, red eyes locked onto the ground below, seeing only her foot and wood underneath the flesh. Once Charz was down and walking to the small kitchen that their little house can have, she then stopped to wave at her roommate who was currently eating cereal while playing her on phone,

"Howdy ho Rara, how did you sleep?" Charz asked, going to the counters to get herself an apple from the bowls of fruits. "Same old, same old" Rara shrugged, taking a big gulp of the chocolate milk. 

Charz nodded, taking a bite of the apple. She made her way back to her room to get ready, reminding Rara to also get ready mid-way through the stairs. Though she only heard a grunt, she'll take it as a yes. 

She pushed the white blinds away from the entrance to her room, brushing her messy fluffy hair with her hand, throwing away the apple seeds into a pot of roses. She sat down on a variety, taking a brush and carefully brushed out her hair. 

Once Charz was down - wearing the school uniform neatly as she could - she waited for Rara, "Are you done yet?" Head turned up to the stairs, there she finally saw her roommate in her uniform. "Yeah, let's go". Charz nodded and opened the door. 

Rara followed her but suddenly stopped when she felt fluff brush up against her leg. Rara looked down and saw her pet angel cat meowing at her, her halo glowing vibrantly. She giggled and bent down to pet her. "Don't worry Shelby, we'll be back before you know it." The feline meowed in response and sat down. Rara stood up and walked out of the house with Charz closing the door behind her. 

\---

When the two arrived at the school gates. Charz grabbed Rara's hand and hurried inside. "What's the rush?" Rara questions, raising an eyebrow at the her younger friend, who was smiling brightly and full of colour. Still running around the big like castle school, rushing past other students. "Sorry!" Was all they said - shouted - to all the angry students who got knocked down on their way.

Suddenly Charz stopped her running, the wide smile not leaving her face while Rara who was stumbling behind the black haired demon, trying to find her balance at the sudden movement of stopping. Rara was panting, inhaling and exhaling air the best she could. "I didn't really think she would be here but here she is!" Charz exclaimed, excited. Her big doe eyes locked onto a girl with many tails, her hair a beautiful brown, flowing through the wind as she plays the violin, producing elegant soothing music.

They both were stalking the girl behind a bush, Charz head titled to the side ever so softly, her eyes melting in the sound of music in the air but also at the girl herself. "Oh... Someone's got a crush I see." Rara whispered to Charz, who is clearly lovesick. Charz nodded slightly, not bothering to let her voice be heard.

As Charz was admiring her love interest, she was suddenly snapped out of her trance when the bell rang. The girl stopped playing, then packed her violin in her magic backpack, slinging it over her shoulders before walking away.

Rara turned to Charz and told her she had to get to class now. The little half demon sighed, then turned to her with a smile as she said, "Okay, I'll see you later." They both parted, making their ways to their classes.

\---

History is Rara's next class. The elf sat on one of the desks in the middle of the room. She took out her phone, earphones, sketchbook and pencil . She plugged in her earphones on and chose a nice soothing tune from her collection of music. A smile formed on her lips as she began to doodle while waiting for the teacher to come in. After what felt like a long time, the brunette elf started glancing at the clock, bordom slowly overtaking her. Rara slumped down onto the desk with her other hand holding her head.

A little while later, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped, quickly taking of her headset and staring up at the person expecting them to be a teacher. Luckily for her, it was just another student. "Hi. Can I sit here?" They asked, pointing the seat next to hers.

Rara sighed in relief, but her relaxed composture quickly changed as she laughed a bit and put her items away while saying, "Sure. I don't- mind....?" Her words trailed off the more she examines the person. The elf squints her eyes a bit, but then widens as she realized, it was Charz's crush.

"Thank you." The girl said as she took her seat next to her. Rara looked like she was giving her a blank stare but she was deep in thoughts, it feels like drawfs are racing through her mind. The brunette beside her looked at the other for a bit and gave her a strange look, before she slowly looked away, her tails swaying gently from side to side.

Rara blinked a few times then shook her head snapping her out of her trance. She looked at the girl beside her, and wanted to ask her name. Only, she can be nervous when talking to someone new. "So uhm," Rara started, her hands together and her pointers poking each other, "Hmm?" The girl glanced at the elf as she took out sheets of music from her bag, they were filled with doodles, random scribbles and other things. Rara took mental note that her seatmate is very fond of music. "Hey, uhm... I'm Rara. What's yours?" Rara managed to say after stumbling a bit on her words. There was a bit of awkwardness between the two. For a while, none of them spoke. Their eyes, shifting from left to right, waiting for someone to break the ice.

It took a while, but finally, "Seulgi." The girl finaly spoke. "My name is Seulgi." The fox girl looked at the night elf, still feeling a bit awkward, though is also relieved that at least the silence ended. The night elf smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you, Seulgi."

*******

Lunch time came and the cafeteria was immediately flooded with students, all wanting to have a nice meal.

The quiet halls, now filled with chitter chatter as students made their way to their usual lunch spots.

Rara and Charz were already at their spot, at their lunch table eating. Charz was practicing her spell as Rara was playing her mobile game. They both seemed to be very occupied with what their doing. Rara's serious expression changed when her game ended. She smiled as she gained another victory followed by a silent 'Yes'.

"Finally, I got the hang of it!"

Charz exclaimed, rather loudly - causing Rara to nearly lose her grip almost dropping her phone. "W-what..?" The elf asked her demon friend, making sure that she didn't spill or break anything. Charz smiled at her then grabbed some chalk from a small pouch, with her tail swaying from side to side. She said with a joyous expression, "I finally mastered the spell! I hope so." She drew a circle with a G-clef in the middle of it. Rara wondered what spell she mastered as she slipped her phone into her bag, picked up her box of mango juice and starts drinking it. Charz grabbed her milk then poured a bit on the circle chanting words. As she spoke, a red aura covered her hand and the circle with the music note.

After the words were spoken, a light appeared from the circle. Charz was beaming. Her tail swaying like that of a dog's when it's happy. Rara watched in awe as she put her juice box down. But their excitement was replaced by disgust when a small, fat, weird-looking, creature with green skin and pixie wings appeared on the circle. It's clothes were unkept, it's hair just a few strands of well, hair. It carried a small violin, and started to play it. Horribly.

Notes were off key, their posture was bad, they aren't even holding the bow correctly! It gave such a painful ringing in the ear, it's horrible.

The girls couldn't help but cringe at the noise. A few students from nearby tables glanced at them and either glared or groaned. They couldn't take it anymore. "Uno Reverso! Undo the spell pronto!" Said Charz as she blasted the creature with a firey orange beam from her finger. The music stopped as the creature was sent back to where it came from.

Charz groaned and face planted onto the table. Rara gave a nervous laugh and a blush of embarrassment crept on her face. She cleared her throat then asked, "Uh, Charz. What was that spell for?" Charz sat up and said, "It was a spell that summons a fae maestro that plays beautiful music. I wanted to summon one so I can impress her..." Charz felt so disappointed. Rara gave an 'ooooh' when she realized what it was for.

Charz sighed, her tail dropped down a bit. "It wasn't supposed to summon a goblin, fairy, thing, that plays horribly! I think I said the words wrong." Rara put a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile. "Hey. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon." Charz glanced at her friend, then slowly, a smile crept on her face. She said, "I know. I'll keep trying till I get it right!"

Rara gave a bright smile. Then suddenly, she thought of something as she let go of her friend. Her expression turned to a serious one as she tried to remember something Charz had told her. Charz looked at her friend and gave a 'huh?' expression. An idea flicked onto Rara's mind. She beamed and said, "Hey. You know how to play the piano right? Maybe you could impress her that way?" She said, looking at her friend waiting for an answer. Charz thought about it, and smiled. She said, "Yeah. That could work. But how can we get her to see me?" The horned girl asked. "Oh. Right." Rara said as she gave a defeated expression. "Well, I'm sure there's a way." She said giving hope to her friend. Charz nodded in response.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over, the students headed to their respective classrooms. 

On her way, Charz suddenly stopped at her locker. She pretended to get something when in reality, she stopped to see her crush that was at her locker in front of Charz's. Charz glanced at her a blush creeping up on her face as she saw Seulgi, happily grabbing her violin from her locker. Her tails were swaying side to side as her ears perked up, indicating she's excited. From the looks of things, music was her next subject. Charz looked at her with a loving expression, not peeling her eyes away till she was far enough from her. She sighed then closed her locker, after then, walked to her next class. She continued to think about her for a good long while.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went on like usual. Everyone - students and teachers - are just doing their usual activities. Writing reports, catching up on their lessons, causing colourful explosions. 

Wait, explosions?!

A cloud of colorful smoke bombs exited from the chemistry room as a dark figure rushed out the door, slamming it open and dashing away, giggling as it goes. Two students in labcoats and goggles, completely covered in colors, exited the room coughing as the smoke died down. One of them removed their goggles and let out a frustrated yell, "God, this is so much pressure!" "Calm down, honey." one said in a monotone voiced. 

The mysterious shadow figure quietly laughed at them from a distance before dashing away to the other side of the school. 

The "thing" moved passed students, shoving some aside, causing some of them to drop their papers. It suddenly stopped at a certain locker, quickly unlocking it. They grabbed what appeared to be a lunch box, blocked by a couple of books and notes. They shut the locker and ran away into hallway across the outside garden. 

*****

Once they reached the end of the dark hallway, it shifted into a girl with light skin as snow, long black hair - reaching on the end of the hair, is a beautiful gradient of pink. Fox ears and nine tails she has was the same color, truly gorgeous. She dusted herself and walked down to the left of the half lidded hallway, humming to herself as if she didn't cause any trouble. 

The school had a couple of pranksters, though, the pranks they play are relatively harmless, some have gone a bit too far. No one got hurt from the explosion, the students weren't using potent potions or chemicals. Someone getting hurt and ending up at the hospital is the last thing the fox girl would ever want to do. 

Her footsteps echoed the hallway as she walked towards the library. This was one of a few places in school where only a few people would show up at, mainly because there was already at another floor closer to the classrooms. Not a single person knew why there were multiple huge libraries in the school. Well, maybe Professor Quin knew, he is such a mysterious wizard. 

She arrived at the doors of the library. Putting her hand on the golden handle of the door, she opened the door and walked inside. 

The librarian greeted her with a hoot and fox girl nodded her tails swaying gently. She closed the door behind her and walked towards a table where her friend was sitting at. 

A short boy with green hair and tan skin was reading a book with his back against his friend who was coming towards him. He had other features like ivory deer antlers and golden angel wings. 

"Hey Felix." The girl said causing him to almost drop his book and quickly face her. He turned to face her, his one mint eye staring at her. "O-Oh hey Trixie! You startled me." Felix said scratching his head as his face dusted a shade of pink from embarrassment.

Trixie chuckled and sat beside him, placing the lunchbox on the table. "So what's up?" She asked. Felix huffed. He put his book down on the table and said. "We have a test coming up. I'm just studying in advance, people do that - right?" 

She blinked at him. "Isn't the test on Friday?" Ignoring her friends question and instead she also decided to question. "I know. But-! I wanna make my parents proud. And as future king of the multiverse, I have to do my very best!" The hybrid beamed at his friend who gave chuckle. "You always ace your tests. I think that's enough studying for now." Trixie said as she took his book from him, hearing a whine in response. She rolled her eyes playfully, then let out a sigh. "Your parents are always proud of you. You shouldn't doubt that. After all, you'll be just as great as them, maybe even better! It does run in the family... " Her words slowly trailed off, as if remembering a bad memory. 

Felix looked at her sympathetically as her ears and tails drooped down. Trixie jumped when she felt him hug her. He gave her a gentle squeeze as his wings wrapped around them. "Don't hate yourself because you're not a 10 tailed fox. You can't tell genetics what to do. They love you. I-I'm sure it's just tough love.." Trixie looked at her friend and smiled as she slowly hugged back. _'If only it was just tough love....'_

"Alright that's enough mushy stuff," She said as she gently pushed them apart. Trixie grabbed the lunchbox and opened it. Felix stared at it with curiosity, wondering what kind of sweets were inside. "I got you some strawberry shortcakes!" Trixie said as she handed the box to her friend who was beaming with happiness. 

"I love these!!! Thank-" Felix was cut off by the librarian shushing them. Even though they seem to be the only ones in this library here, they still have to follow the rules. 

Yes, food and drinks are not allowed inside, so they grabbed their stuff and moved to the balcony. Yes there's a balcony in the library. 

Technically, there wasn't a rule that said you couldn't eat _outside_ of the library. And technically, the balcony is outside it so--

Felix wasted no time in gobbling up the mini cakes. Trixie laughed at how cute he was. Felix didn't mind, he just wanted his strawberries. He loves strawberries. 

Once he finished eating, he gave a satisfied hum and wiped his face with a napkin. Trixie giggled then saw him push the lunchbox back to her. There were a few cakes left. Trixie gave him a confused look and he replied with, "Have some. You did make them, and you are my best friend." She blushed and shook her head. "It's fine. I made them just for you-" "Which is why, I want you to have some!" Felix said, smiling at her. Trixie blinked a few times, before she let out a sigh and give in. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks Felix."

*****

The bell rang and students started to go home. Trixie and Felix walked to where their flying coaches where and waved goodbye to one another. 

Trixie walked over to her carriage. It was red with gold accents and gold wheels, being pulled by a white, asian dragon. She entered the coach, sighing while she looks at the sunset in the distance and clutching her hands onto her leather bag as they carriage starts to move into the air, home they go. 

They flew to the palace of the kingdom of Yōsei no Kitsuse, home of peace and blessings. Trixie hopped off the carriage, walking up the steps of the palace - the big gust of wind must be the carriage leaving, There in the palace, she was greeted by her servants. Trixie saw her father looking out the window, to the city below. "Greetings father." She said, looking at him in sorrow. Though he quickly dismissed her with a, "Yes. Yes. Dinner will be ready soon. Go ahead to your room now..." without even looking at her. Trixie sighed and mumbled a 'Yes' as she walked to her room. 

She set her bag down and walked towards her balcony. She sighed and looked at the setting sun, as it paints the sky with blue, gold, pink, and orange. "Well. Today was just another one of those days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today wasn't as long of a chapter, we both are really tired and test - finals are coming at us like trains so hopefully you understand :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little glimpse into what Prince Felix' life is like

Granted the with gifts from beyond,  
Golden wings of a dove,  
Soon a king so bold and strong,  
Shall reign thy kingdom till the end of dawn

• • • • •

"You're majesty. It's time to wake up." 

Felix yawned and sat up, stretching, as he removes the sleeping mask on his face. He rubbed his eye and blinked the tiredness away. He was greeted by two of his maids, one opening up the curtains, and the other preparing his uniform for school. 

"Thank you. You may leave once you're done." The prince said as he got up from bed and stretched his body. The two maids nodded and left. Once he was done, Felix made his way to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for another school day. 

\------

Felix looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his uniform. He smiled at himself and walked towards the door. He exited his room, closing the golden doors behind him as he made his way to the stairway. He fluttered down to the end of the stairs and walked to the kitchen. 

As Felix walked to the table, he passed a servant bringing some fruit shakes to his parents, who were discussing about plans for the kingdom.

"Good morning mothers.." He said as he sat next to them. The queens stopped what they were talking about and looked at him. "Hello sweetie." Said the queen with - curly hair and a dress, colored white slowly fading to a soft green, that had beautiful pink flowers of various shades flowing down to the ends. She also had emerald green eyes that are like those of a gem, silver horns, and golden wings like those of an angel. 

Beside her was her wife, and Felix' other mother. She was much shorter than the hybrid queen, but slightly taller than your average cyclops. She has short wavy light-pink hair that reaches just above her shoulders, with curly bangs, and a pearl headpiece. Light brown skin, a beautiful blue eye that has a tint of pink, with a royal blue victorian inspired gown. 

The prince sat on the table, placing his napkin on his lap before eating wonderfully made blueberry pancakes. The queens then turned to each other and continued their discussion. Felix couldn't help but listen in on them as he ate. 

"How are things in the dragon kingdom?" The cyclops asked, taking a sip from her fruit juice. A sigh escaped the lips of the hybrid queen as she said, "Seems like the temperature of the hatcheries have slightly dropped this time around. We'll need a lot of fire stones to steady it out Stella." Stella nodded. She was about to ask something, but a servant came into the room with an announcement. "Queen Blossom. Pardon me your majesty, but there seems to be an issue with transporting the fire stones from the Dark kingdom to the Dragon lands that is needed to be discussed with you." "Oh dear. If my schedule isn't full, please arrange a meeting by this afternoon. I'll see what can be done." 

The servant nodded and left, as Felix finished his food and got up from his seat. "I'll be heading off to school now!" He said aa he walked away from the table. "Bye son. Have a great day." Blossom and Stella, waved him goodbye and continued to discuss about the kingdoms. 

\---

Felix was reading a book as the coach flew through the air up above the clouds. As they drew near to the school, they passed by much smaller floating islands that had other creatures staying on them. 

Felix finished his book and slipped it into his bag as the school island appeared from the clouds. 

Other carriages can be seen flying to that island as well. Some being pulled by dragons, pegasi, giant birds, and even centaurs with wings. 

As they entered the first set of gates of the grand island, they landed near the second one. The one where students can be seen walking into the campus. The horses is pure diamond armour neighed as they landed on their destination. Felix hopped of the carrage and thanked everyone for the ride. 

They flew off, back to home as he entered the school campus.

As he walked down the halls, people who saw him greeted and welcomed him with a warm smile, and simple 'Hello's' and 'Good day m'lord's. He smiled and silently thanked them as he walked towards his class. 

When he opened the door, everyone one in class seemed to be busy chatting. Some were even sittin ontop of their desks. They didn't see him yet and were just doing random stuff. Felix gave a small cough then all of a sudden the room went silent. They all stared at him, and he stared back at them. It made him a bit uncomfortable whenever they did this. Silence ensured for good few seconds."

"....."

"....."

".....?"

"..."

"....Can we please clean up the classroom..? The teacher might be here any minute now---" 

And just like that everyone stopped whatever they were doing and did their assigned tasks. Arranging the chairs, cleaning the board, throwing away the garbage, etc. 

Before you can even say "Tomatoes are toes but vegetables-", The room was spotless. Not a single speck of dirt was seen. 

Just as Felix suspected, the teacher came in and set their bag on the desk. The prince went over to his seat and sat down, putting his bag to the side, as they began their class. 

\---------

"So. How's life Felix?" Trixie asked as she hung upside down on a tree branch, reading messages on her phone. Her tails gently swaying in the breeze. 

The duo were having their lunch underneath a nice oak tree. Felix sat on the grass reading his notes while eating a salad. 

"It's not bad. Same old, same old stuff and- can you please not hang and read like that? You might get dizzy and hurt your eyes." He said looking up at his friend. Trixie huffed and jumped down from the tree branch. She sat next to him as she spoke. "See? I'm fi— Ow." Felix rolled his eye as his fox friend started to have a little head ache, feeling the blood rush from the head back down her body. After a bit, she shook her head and huffed. 

"Told you."

"Shut up." 

They looked blankly at each other before bursting out into giggles. As they calmed down, Trixie grabbed her lunch and started to eat. "Spicy noodles. Want some?" Felix shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not into spicy things." The fox princess shrugged, before grabbing her chopsticks and eating them. 

They spent the rest of their lunch time talking about random things before they went their separate ways to go to class. 

\--------

"Alright. Class dismissed." Said the teacher as the bell rang indicating their last period was done. Students left the room bringing their crystal that they've enchanted. 

"I think I could've done a better spell." Felix said looking at his crystal. It was a beautiful light blue ice crystal that felt cold to the touch. 

Felix went outside and sat at the edge of the fountain waiting for his coach to come. Trixie told him earlier that she had to leave earlier, which was fine. She was probably busy. 

Suddenly, he felt a strange gaze upon him. Usually he didn't mind if people stared at him. He was used to it. But this felt different. He stopped looking a his crystal and looked around. His eyes landed on someone. 

In the corner, he saw a figure staring at him. They wore a dark hoodie he couldn't make out who the person was, but he could clearly see a big fluffy wolf's tail. Their gaze felt cold and unnerving. Before Felix could say anything, the guy walked away. 'Weird..' He thought. 

"Your majesty?" Felix jolted, turning his head to his coachman. "A-Ah! Sorry! I got distracted. That's all." Felix said apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head. The coachman nodded and headed over to his coach and opened the door. 

Felix followed him in and sat down as the door closed. The prince stared out the window as the vehicle began to move. He could've sworn he saw the person again, but again, they disappeared. 

As they began to fly, Felix thought that it was probably just an "edgy" student or something, like what they do in those clichè highschool movies. 

"No. It's probably not that. Maybe they're just a little mad today. I get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back from our 'mini' hiatus. Sorry about that. 
> 
> And please! Wear a mask and be safe! Don't let covid 19 hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Give us criticism and opinions, we would love to see how much we can improve by your guide.


End file.
